1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication equipment tracking, and more specifically to a system and method for registering and maintaining location and other data for telecommunication field equipment at the circuit card level.
2. Related Art
A long distance telecommunications service provider (hereinafter "service provider"), typically maintains billions of dollars worth of network assets. The majority of such network assets are typically installed in numerous field sites throughout a vast geographical area that encompasses a long distance telephone network. For example, MCI maintains billions of dollars worth of network equipment located throughout North America in various field sites.
Generally, once network assets are shipped from distribution centers to the field, the service provider loses a degree of control and visibility over the assets. This is particularly true for network assets at the card level. Typically, network assets can be broken down into a plurality of circuit cards. For much of the network equipment, such circuit cards are typically mounted in generic-type equipment bays. Such equipment bays are typically organized as a plurality of side-by-side racks, each having a plurality of top-to-bottom shelves, wherein each shelf contains a plurality of vertically mounted slots. Circuit cards are installed in the vertically mounted slots.
Each circuit card is generally identified by a unique serial number. In addition, each slot can be identified by specifying a unique location hierarchy. For example a particular slot can be distinguished by specifying predetermined identifiers that represent the particular site, floor, row, equipment bay, rack, shelf and slot. Thus, individual cards can be completely identified by their serial number and their slot location hierarchy. Individual circuit card identification is necessary so that engineering changes, software updates, and other maintenance procedures can be performed at the card level.
However, the problem is that once a field site receives a piece of network equipment, the service provider looses visibility of individual circuit cards. It is common practice that such circuit cards are moved around within the remote site. For example, circuit cards that break down are taken out of service and replaced by spare circuit cards. In addition, circuit cards from one equipment bay may be placed in other equipment bays as needs arise. Thus, many difficulties occur when particular circuit cards need to be retrieved by the service provider.
For example, field modification bulletins are sent by equipment manufactures to notify customers about defective equipment. The manufacturer typically provides corrective measures designed to repair the defect. For example, replacement chips or replacement circuit cards may be provided. Thus, the service provider must be able to locate all of the circuit cards within the network that are subject to the defect noted in the field modification bulletin.
However, because of the low visibility of the network assets at the circuit card level, this can be a very difficult task. Service providers typically respond to field bulletins by sending out hundreds of notices, via courier, E-Mail and the like, to telecommunication personnel nationwide. The personnel are typically asked to report the numbers and locations of affected circuit cards within their jurisdiction. In order to comply with such requests, service personnel are typically dispatched into the field for manual inspections. Generally, this involves sending hundreds of personal to various field sites to search for the affected circuit cards. The searches are performed manually by inspecting each slot location in equipment bays where such cards are expected to be located. This can be an extremely expensive and time consuming process.
Another problem that occurs due to low visibility of network assets at the card level, is that service providers have no way of knowing which circuit cards are in-service and which circuit cards are being used as spares. Network assets that are being used as spares, need not be depreciated for tax purposes until they are put into service. However, since the service provider does not typically maintain this level of visibility, all network assets are generally depreciated as soon as they are sent into the field. Consequently, using the conventional method, tax records do not accurately reflect the actual use of telecommunication assets.
In addition, many circuit cards are warranted against defects. However, without a proper tracking mechanism in place, it is difficult or impossible to claim warranty rights when necessary. For example, suppose a circuit card has a five year warranty. Without proper tracking, a service provider can not determine which cards are under warranty and which cards are not.
What is needed therefore, is an efficient system and method for tracking network assets at the card level.